Wizard's abridge
by sexykage
Summary: When ever a long period of peace has happened, a trial of war and bloodshed are bound to happened. will go M later on.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

"_Where am I?"_

"_I know you're here…answer me this instant."_

It was the questions over and over again. The same results always came up, and this time like the others was highly disappointing.

"_I know you're here, I can feel your presence."_

Damnit who was this person and whywould they come here and defy him in his manor.

"_Stop playing around or I will call security."_

Just then a small chuckle was heard throughout the hallway. Follow by the dragging of a large steel blade across the wooden floor. A shadowy figure appeared against an ominous mist. It was a small figure, of a very well curveous woman.

"_Now come on head-wizard Russo." The voice taunted her eyes glaring deeply into him._

The figure came closer, as the mist around them became deeper and deeper.

"_I'm quite disappointing Russo, why aren't you apart of the same trio of wizards who time after saved both the human and wizard world?" the voice asked a huge smirk appeared on her face._

As the figure came closer and closer, a very well-manicured finger slowly trailed against the oldest Russo's face. Leaving bloody markings to follow.

"_How do you know who I am?" Justin asked turning to face the figure._

"_The question is Russo dear, how do you not know who I am?" the voice asked slightly disappointed._

Mortal world 

"God, who knew that being family wizard was hard work." A voice complained.

"Alex you have a lot of responsibility now, you can't be the same person you was back then." Jerry answered

Guiding his daughter to their family's hidden lair.

It was three years since the wizard competition happened, three years since Alex won and three years since Justin moved into the wizard world to become head wizard for wizard tech. It's also been awhile since Alex's been in the wizard world. There wasn't reason why she didn't visit often, but that was it she had no reason to go back.

"Him, dad the planets been safe for a while and I'm pretty sure Justin can take of it." The middle Russo whined, as she followed her father inside the lair.

Which was true and with the Wizard world being at relative peace, Justin had nothing to worry about.

Wizard World

"_What do you mean how do I not know who you are?" Justin asked the figured_

"_Does the n__ame Demetria Torres ring a bell." The voice answered._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 2

"_Does the name Demetria Torres ring a bell?" the voice asked while she licked her bloody fingers clean._

"_What did you do to…?" Justin asked although the answer was quite clear just staring at through the woman's blood lust eyes._

"_Oh your men were quite delicious, weak, but delicious." Replied Demi as she sat next to the eldest wizard._

The intense staring contest was becoming rather annoying for one yet quite amusing for the other. Deep down of course the eldest Russo knew who his uninvited guest was, or he knew of. Demetria Torres, Also known as the 'Demon of the bloody mist.' The legends surrounding this seemingly innocent woman were brutal and unreal. Perhaps the greatest swordsmen in the Wizard Realm.

"_Why are you here, who sent you?" Justin asked as he grabbed his wand._

Just then the 'Demon' got up eying her prey carefully. A good fight always got her slightly excited and fighting the head wizard would be quite fun.

"_I'm not here to kill you Russo…well at least not yet." She answered walking towards the door and left._

Mortal World

"I thought me being family wizard would mean, me not having to study so much." Alex complained as she turned another page of the family's spell book.

It's been two hours since Alex went back into the lair with her father. Like any other time it was the same thing over and over again; studying for two hours straight, a lot more before the outcome of the family completion.

"Alex does something I have to tell you." Said Jerry as he closed the book in front of her.

"That there's a reason for all this wonderfully pointless studying." Alex replied.

"Are you familiar with the origins of vampires?"

"Um dad Justin dated Juliet remember." Alex answered.

Jerry shook his head, true Juliet did reveal to them the origins of vampires, type B, C, and D vampires but never the original, type A.

"Our family is responsible for them, the first vampires walked on solid earth because of us." Jerry replied as seriously as he could.

"Wait, you're telling me that our family made vampires, yeah somehow I don't believe that." Alex answered.

Wizard Realm

"Sir how long would are you planning to be out?" a random servant asked.

"For the weekend, I'll be back on Monday." Answered Justin as he answered the portal into the human realm.


End file.
